Wind Generation
The ability to generate wind. Sub-power of Air Manipulation. Variation of Air Generation. Also Called * Air Current Generation * Air Flow Generation * Aerogenesis * Pneumagenesis * Wind Creation Capabilities The user can generate winds, or flow of gases on a large scale, of varying intensity. Associations * Air Breath * Air Generation * Air Manipulation * Elemental Generation * Enhanced Breath * Nitrogen Manipulation * Oxygen Generation * Oxygen Manipulation * Razor Wind * Tornado Creation Limitations * Overuse may tire user out. * A deep breath may be needed. * Using near fire-based environments may increase the heat. Known Users Known Objects * Ascalon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Air Totem (DC Comics) * Wind Ether Gear (Edens Zero) * Amaya's wristband and Pajamas (PJ Masks) Gallery Sonic Whirlwind.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Aaang fighting.gif|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) firing an air blast from his hand. Galapagus VS Cops & Gwen Tennyson.gif|Galapagus (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Tornado Attacks.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Terraspin and Ultimate Aggregor's aerokinesis. File:Leon_Elliot_Vacuum.png|Leon Elliot (Black Cat) creating a whirlwind. Wind_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Wind Bomb. LN Vol 4 Illustration 08 Ouma activates Kusanagi.jpg|Ouma Kurogane (A Chivalry of a Failed Knight) has the Blazer ability to manipulate the air which allows him to generate strong gusts of wind. Storm_Punch.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/Super Smash Bros.) using the Storm Punch to unleash a powerful gust of wind from his fist. File:Piccolo_Daimao_Creates_a_Gust.png|Demon King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) creating a gust of dark wind that killed all the soldiers it swept away. File:Super_Boo's_Evil_Breath.png|Super Buu (Dragon Ball z) breathing a powerful gust of wind. Destructive_wind.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) uses the Destructive Wind to fire a powerful funnel of ki-charged wind capable of destroying a mountain. Wendy sky dragon.gif|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) using Sky Dragon's Breath. Storm-Bringer.gif|Erigor (Fairy Tail) using his Wind Magic. Sherria Sky Gods Dance.gif|Sherria Blendy (Fairy Tail) Lucinaneutral2.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros.) using the Storm Thrust to unleash a powerful gust of wind from her sword. File:Sneezooka.png|The Sneezooka (Inspector Gadget) is capable of recreating a destructive blast of 3 billion sneezes. 540_-_Phoon.png|Phoon, A.K.A. Experiment 540 (Lilo & Stitch) Zephyrus Broom Power.gif|Dorothy (Marchen Awakens Romance) enhances her wind magic with her Broom of Zephyrus. Aeros Staff.gif|Like her sister, Dorothy, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) is capable of wind magic, which she enhances with her ÄRM, Aeros Staff. Peta's warning.JPG|Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) can use his magical power to generate strong gusts of wind capable of shattering stone. Wind Generation by Storm.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) WindDancer.jpg|Sofia Mantega/Wind Dancer (Marvel Comics) Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616).jpg|Crystal (Marvel Comics) Stormy Weather Wind Miraculous Ladybug 01.gif|Stormy Weather (Miraculous Ladybug) can generate high winds. Gusty (My Little Pony).jpg|Gusty (My Little Pony) has the ability to conjure gusts of wind using her unicorn magic. Flutter ponies.jpg|Flutter Ponies (My Little Pony) Decapitating_Air_Wave.jpg|Zaku (Naruto) releasing powerful Decapitating Air Wave blasts. Temari's Giant Folding Fan.gif|Temari (Naruto) channels her Wind Release/Fūton through her Giant Folding Fan to create gusts of powerful winds. Naruto's Rasenshuriken.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) using his Wind Release/Style/Fūton: Rasenshuriken. Pidove Gust.png|Pidove (Pokémon) using Gust. Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) generating a powerful slashing winds with his 36 Pound Cannon. Coup de Vent.gif|Franky (One Piece) using his signature, Coup de vent. Nami (One Piece) Gust Sword.gif|Nami (One Piece) generating powerful winds with her Clima-Tact. Swanna_Hurricane.png|Swanna (Pokémon) using a move known as Hurricane. Wamuu's Divine Sandstorm (JoJo).gif|Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) using his Wind Mode/Kaze no Mōdo to produce razor sharp winds with his Divine Sandstorm. Sword of the Storm 1.jpg|The Sword of the Storm (Xiaolin Showdown) is a Shen Gong Wu that creates powerful winds and storms. File:Great_Moth_Using_Moth_Hurricane.gif|Great Moth (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using "Moth Hurricane" to create a powerful gust that covers the entire field and spreads its poison particles to weaken the enemies... File:Great_Moth_Using_Moth_Burning_Death_Tornado.gif|...and "Moth Burning Death Tornado" to fire a devastating blast that killed Dragon Knight Gaia. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Projection Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries